Carroll County, Virginia
Carroll County is a county located in the southwestern part of the U.S. state of Virginia. It is the only county in Virginia with Piedmont Topography of roughly one fifth in the southeast part of the county and Mountain topography of roughly four fifths elsewhere of the county. The Blue Ridge escarpment usually defines the county lines in both North Carolina and Virginia. The CDP community of Cana is in the Virginia Piedmont while the rest of the county is in the Appalachian Mountains. As of 2009, the population was 30,300.http://www.coopercenter.org/demographics. Weldon Cooper Center Population Estimates Retrieved January 26, 2011 Its county seat is Hillsville . History Carroll County was established in 1842 from Grayson County. The county is named for Charles Carroll, a signer of the Declaration of Independence, from Maryland. Part of Patrick County was added later. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.27%) is water. Adjacent counties / Independent city *Galax, Virginia - west *Grayson County, Virginia - west *Wythe County, Virginia - northwest *Pulaski County, Virginia - north *Floyd County, Virginia - northeast *Patrick County, Virginia - southeast *Surry County, North Carolina - south National protected areas * Blue Ridge Parkway (part) * Jefferson National Forest (part) * Mount Rogers National Recreation Area (part) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 29,245 people, 12,186 households, and 8,786 families residing in the county. The population density was 61 people per square mile (24/km²). There were 14,680 housing units at an average density of 31 per square mile (12/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 97.97% White, 0.44% Black or African American, 0.14% Native American, 0.10% Asian, 0.82% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. 1.64% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,186 households out of which 27.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.70% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.90% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.20% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.80. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.10% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 26.70% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 97.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.10 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,597, and the median income for a family was $36,755. Males had a median income of $25,907 versus $19,697 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,475. About 8.70% of families and 12.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.70% of those under age 18 and 14.10% of those age 65 or over. Towns *Cana *Dugspur *Fancy Gap *Hillsville *Lambsburg *Laurel Fork *Woodlawn Education Public High Schools Carroll County High School, in Hillsville, serves the county. Home of the Cavaliers, CCHS is a 10-12 comprehensive high school. *CCHS Official Site See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Carroll County, Virginia References External links *Grayson Carroll Galax VA Directory * http://gov.carrollcountyva.org Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Carroll County, Virginia Category:Established in 1842